The drug amiloride which is commercially known as amiloride hydrochloride dihydrate is a well known potassium sparing diuretic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,813 which claims amiloride also discloses that it is desirable in some instances to make a salt of amiloride using a pharmaceutically acceptable acid. However, no particular mention is made of the citrate salt of amiloride to which this invention relates.